


Drunk Dialing - Chad/Patrick

by Chad Warwick (FanficbyLee)



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/pseuds/Chad%20Warwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After Chad and Patrick started dating.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drunk Dialing - Chad/Patrick

**Author's Note:**

> After Chad and Patrick started dating.

Character: Chad/Patrick, mentions of the Harmons  
Genre: Slash  
Author: [](http://chad-warwick.livejournal.com/profile)[**chad_warwick**](http://chad-warwick.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: American Horror Story  
Word count: 500  
Rating: R  
Prompts: Meme #5 You get a call at 3am for [](http://a-muse-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[**a_muse_meme**](http://a-muse-meme.livejournal.com/)  
Notes: After Chad and Patrick started dating.

I was sprawled on my stomach covered in only a sheet. It was hot, miserably hot. I had my fan pointed straight at the bed on full blast but it wasn’t helping. Getting to sleep had been hell. I took a cold shower before settling down for the night, left myself wet when I got into bed, but that didn’t work for long. It took me forever to fall asleep.

And then my phone rang. I wanted to ignore it, but it was a special ringtone. It was the one I’d given to Patrick, and if there was one person who could drag me out of a sound sleep, it would be him. I had it so bad for him. I was crushing like a 16 year old. If I was in high school, I’d have his picture tacked up in my locker, and I’d be doodling his name in the margins of my notebooks in class. I was smitten, and now he was calling me at 3am. It took me a bit to find my phone. My eyes wouldn’t focus, and I was still half asleep.

“Patrick?” At least that’s what I wanted to say. What came out was more like, ‘Paaatfric…’.

“Chad! Dude!” Then he snorted and started laughing. I could hear other people laughing and joking around in the background. “I called you dude.”

“Pat, why are you calling me?” I rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. He was out having fun without me. I mean we hadn’t gone out more than a couple of times, but it still hurt that he was out while I was home alone, thinking about him. Pat’s popular. He’s big, muscular and sexy as hell. He’s a paramedic of course he’s popular.

Me not so much.

“I’m calling…’cause I wish you were here.” I heard him yell at the guys around him to shut up, so he could talk to me. “I wish I was with you instead of getting drunk with these assholes. I thought you should know that.”

“You’re shitting me.” I sat up, drawing my knees up until I was sitting cross-legged on the bed. “Not that this isn’t the sweetest thing since you brought me the balloons in the hospital, and I appreciate it so much.”

“Don’t you wish you were here or I was there?” Now he sounded hurt. Great, Pat’s an emo drunk.

“No, of course I wish we were together. My miserable hot night would have been a lot better with you being the reason I was all sweaty.”

“That’s better,” he said. “I’ll make that up to you. Get you all hot and bothered. Want me to talk dirty to you?”

I licked my lips and felt my little friend stir under the sheet. “Yeah, I’d like that a lot. Are you sober enough to talk dirty to me?”

“Chad, I’m never too drunk to talk about sex.” He chuckled and kept going. “So, how about you tell me how you look laying there naked in bed with the moonlight on you…”


End file.
